


Bad Weather

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [31]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Feral Behavior, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: It could be worse, Keith thinks as he eyes the two Luxrays who were watching him with bared teeth. If he has to choose between sucking some Pokemon cock or go out into that storm, it's not a hard decision.Even without the storm.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Rentorar | Luxray
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	Bad Weather

Keith stared at the two soaking wet Pokemon currently growling at him. The wind was picking up speed, but the entrance to the cave he'd found was crooked enough to keep most of the rainfall out. Somehow, however, the two Luxrays had found their way into his hideout, and they didn't seem to want to share the small space with a human.

Which was a bit of a problem. The storm had hit fast and strong, shaking the trees outside with ease. Thunder was rolling in the dark clouds and it rained by the buckets. There was no way that Keith would go out there. Not even with the Luxrays snarling at the dry and safe human who'd backed away until his back was pressed against the rugged stone wall.

"And they're blocking the only way out," he murmured, which made one of the beasts angry enough that sparks collected along its tail. Keith stared at the Pokemon warily. They were big and bulky, shoulders a bit too broad and their manes too long for females. He grimaced when an idea came to him. It wasn't optimal, but the best he could do now. Such a pity - he'd wanted to use it on a handsome Arcanine, not on some big felines like those Luxray.

Putting a hand into his pocket, he fished out the small, valuable vial. It wasn't quite legal to own this and pretty expensive to boot - if someone was to buy it. Keith had collected that pollen himself, a small measure of gold and pink powder from a wild Roserade. It was the highest quality of Sweet Scent pollen you could get, but also the only kind strong enough to fool almost any kind of Pokemon to... well. To take a human like Keith for a female in heat.

Which was quite a feat in itself. Keith wasn't very feminine to begin with: tall and muscular, his blonde hair cut short and stubble on his square jaw, he was actually quite masculine. But most Pokemon experienced the world more with their noses, not their eyes, which was why this pollen was so very effective. It also had another pleasant effect - most Pokemon, once they knew that they could get some pleasure from a human, tended to accept those humans in their territory even long after the deed was done. Keith should know it - he'd done it plenty of times ever since he'd been a horny teenager and lost that one bet with his equally perverted friend who'd introduced him into the fun one could have with Pokemon.

He did wonder what Jason was doing these days.

Pulling his thoughts back to the present, Keith pulled out the stopper of the vial. When one of the Luxrays was stalking closer, he took a pinch and blew it into the air between him and the Pokemon. The effect was immediate - with a confused sound, the aggression was replaced with tentative curiosity the moment the Luxrays got a good sniff of the powder. Keith used that momentary confusion to rub some more of the powder against his own skin - around his neck and down his pants, some onto his soft cock, more between his ass cheeks. The haste was a bit off-putting - he liked less stressful situations to start with. A bit of preparation, the powder already applied before the first contact with a wild Pokemon.

But beggars can't be choosers. And it was working all the same. Already, one of the Luxrays (the bigger one, Keith thought) sauntered closer, shaking some of the rainwater from his fur. Keith grimaced when he was hit and then he had the Luxray's snout sniffing at the crook of his neck, nuzzling and licking as it tried to figure out where the nice smell came from. It took a while for the Pokemon to connect Keith himself with the alluring smell, but the moment the connection clicked into place, Keith was crowded by the beast and herded away from the cave wall.

Both were getting restless, mewling and growling as the pollen did its work. While it simply smelled flowery to Keith's nose, he knew that for both Luxrays, the cave was filled with the scent of a female in heat. Already the big one was showing the tip of its cock between its muscular hind legs, angry-red and swelling quickly out of its pouch. Fiddling with the zip of his pants, Keith dropped to his knees before Big Boy could topple him over, his other hand reaching out. The moment his fingers touched Big Boy's cock, the Luxray halted its prodding and nudging and gave a confused sound that changed quickly into pleased meows when Keith started to rub the Pokemon's cock. They were both rather huge - not as big as an Arcanine would be, Keith lamented, but still equipped with nicely fattened cocks, smooth and hot and moist to the touch. He could enjoy these.

He pulled his pants down just as the second Luxray came over. Not as forward as Big Boy, this one nudged Keith once before laying down and onto its side, raising one hind leg to expose its own hard cock. _Lazy Boy_ it is, Keith thought dryly and let go of Big Boy. All thoughts of a nice Arcanine male aside, these two Luxrays looked delicious. Dropping onto his hands and knees, Keith went down for a taste, his tongue running along the underside of Lazy Boy's cock. He hummed as he sucked in the tip, lips stretched around the thick shaft and one hand placed ontop the Luxray's heavy balls, which he gave a squeeze. They didn't just look delicious, they _were_ delicious. Really, Keith didn't know why most people hated the thought of fucking Pokemon. He was glad to be such a pervert.

Kneeling down like this, head bobbing up and down between Lazy Boy's thighs and his bare ass up in the air, shimmering with Sweet Scent pollen, it didn't surprise Keith when he felt Big Boy's snout sniffing at his ass next. The Luxray had circled him in growing frustration of being ignored while his friend was mewling with lust, and was now exploring the human for the pussy they both smelled. But there wasn't any pussy to find on Keith - just a well-used asshole, coated with the pollen.

Keith groaned loudly around Lazy Boy's cock when he felt the slightly rough tongue licking his asshole. It was hot and wet and so _flexible_ , already pushing past his twitching muscle as Big Boy inspected this weird hole. Shaking his ass against the tongue, Keith spread his legs a tiny bit more, his own balls and cock, half-hard already, handing heavy between his legs. The tongue pushed in a few more times before Big Boy came to the conclusion that this must be what smelled so nice, and then Keith huffed as he was mounted by a heavy feline, its hard cock sliding and slapping against his ass as the Luxray tried to line up. It took a few tries before the tip caught at his asshole and slid in.

The stretch and burn that followed was _beautiful_. Keith moaned, cock slipping out of his mouth for a moment, and arched his back. Big Boy was heavy on him, front legs clinging around his chest as the Pokemon thrust its cock deeper into him. Sharp teeth mouthed at his neck to hold him still. Grunting with pleasure, cock twitching into full hardness, Keith went back down onto Lazy Boy's cock, swallowing it deeper, hands roaming the Luxray's belly and nut sack before squeezing around the girthy shaft. Lazy Boy gave a rumble and jutted out, driving the cock deeper into Keith's throat.

He was being penetrated from both sides, both holes stretched and filled by the horny Pokemon. Neither of them was gentle on their human toy - but then, Keith didn't want them to be gentle in the first place. The mix of pain and pleasure from that first hard thrust from Big Boy was hitting him _good_ , his moans and keening muffled from Lazy Boy's cock in his throat. Lazy Boy shifted on the floor, one paw trying to pull Keith even closer and hips rutting for and back while Big Boy tightened the grip around Keith's chest, widened its stance and then started to pound into him. The pull and push of two fat cocks had Keith shivering and dribbling precum in record time. His body felt too hot between those Luxrays, their panting and the vulgar smacking of cocks being drilled into his eager holes filling the cave despite the noisy wind outside.

Lazy Boy came first with a loud howl. Both Keith's gagging and swallowing throat and his strong, kneading hands had been too much for the beast. Tensing and quivering, Lazy Boy's balls pulling up, the Luxray emptied out right into Keith's hungry mouth. The man swallowed the bitter, weirdly creamy cum, stroking the cock all the while to milk out the last drop. He was quick to follow - it didn't need much skill with a cock as big as a Luxray's, after all. Big Boy was frantically rocking into him, and each powerful move was causing hot, burning friction _all_ inside of Keith, prostate included.

The taste of Lazy Boy still on his tongue, Keith came, his whole body tensing up. His ass clenched down on the cock still slamming into him, and he could hear Big Boy's surprised howl, could feel the way the big feline was getting faster in response, desperate to fuck into Keith's tight and tensing hole. Paws searched for a better hold, but it was too late - already Big Boy's cock was spurting out that hot, fresh cum deep inside of Keith.

Keith finally toppled over and onto Lazy Boy's belly. Big Boy caught itself, cock slipping out of Keith's ass, slimy and covered with semen. They were still panting, Keith sucking in the air greedily. Before he could get up, however, Big Boy joined onto the heap by laying down over Keith's lower body, exhausted from its mating.

For a moment, Keith contemplated to get away, lodged as he was between the two big Pokemon. But it was warm and comfortable, now that the two Luxrays were purring.

He could enjoy that for a bit as well.

\---

He woke from the lack of noise. Well, not a true lack of it - he was surrounded by the low rumbling of purring big cats, smothered by their muscular bodies and soft fur. For a moment, Keith was confused about what had woken him up. Poking his head up, he stared around before he noticed it - the wind had calmed down. Even the sound of the rain had become gentler. The storm had passed.

A big head perked up and a rough tongue licked across Keith's shoulder. It looked like it was dark already, so Keith decided to just lay back, one hand scratching the woken Luxray. It shifted, burying the man with more warm and furred cat, and Keith closed his eyes to go back to sleep. He could just as well go home tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing prompted by grimlock1992. It's not quite the whole idea, but I hope they like this!
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
